1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiation diaphragms for x-ray diagnostics devices, and in particular to a primary radiation diaphragm having at least two pairs of diaphragm plates disposed in different planes and movable oppositely with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary radiation diaphragms for x-ray devices are known wherein two pairs of diaphragm plates are movable in opposite directions relative to each other in two parallel planes, so that a rectangular shaping of the x-ray beam is achieved. Adjustment of the pairs of diaphragm plates disposed above each other must be undertaken in a manner such that the opening defining the radiation field is left free.